


Twelve Minutes (Or Die Trying)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, hey here's another Nico dies for Percy fic, i have a problem with one-sentence paragraphs okay, i like my angst in big doses, my notes are probably longer than this fic, perico - Freeform, this is so short it hardly qualifies as a paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knew, from the beginning, that he was going to die, and it would be for Percy Jackson. AU where Nico, not Bob, leads Percy and Annabeth through Tartarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Minutes (Or Die Trying)

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is, I'm the biggest Perico shipper on the planet, but once upon a time I used to ship Percabeth (my old ff should attest to that) and also, Percabeth is full canon while Perico is only half canon. So everything Perico I will write will probably always be angst. Sorry. Yes, I know, I'm a masochist.

Nico knew, from the beginning, that he was going to die, and it would be for Percy Jackson.

Still, he led Percy and Annabeth to the Doors of Death, because he couldn’t bear not to. And when he did get them there, and after he explained how the Doors worked, he could see that Percy saw what he saw, ever since that snowy day in front of Westover Hall. That today, Nico di Angelo was going to die for Percy Jackson.

But Percy’s priority would always be Annabeth, and Nico would always hate her for that, but not enough to kill Percy. Never enough to kill Percy.

Even if that priority led to his death.

The last thing he ever said to Annabeth was “Take care of him.”

The last thing he ever said to Percy was “I love you.”

Then Nico kissed him, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, a quick, hard, press of cold, unforgiving lips onto Percy’s soft ones, and pushed him into the elevator.

Nico had told them that he would press that button for 12 minutes or die trying, and that’s exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be proud of my fics in the PJO fandom, which is, incidentally, the fandom which I write the most for. Oops.


End file.
